everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/Excerpts
Is Ris procastinating on finishing Wing Clipping? Maybe, maybe not. (I totally am.) But I digress. I have thought of scenes from stories that the entire concept of the story I don't want to stick with, but I really like the scenes. So...here they are! Sisterly love (Kind of like frozen I understand, but just...read it with an open mind please) "We need to make him a troll." "Nu--uh!" Centinnialla stares defiantly at Faybelle. "Okay, so what do you think this snow man should be?" Belle was older than Nialla, so at times it was up to her to keep her little sister calm, even though all she wants to do right now is dump snow down the back of Nialla's blue coat. "A prince!" Five year old Nialla claps her hands together as she giggles. Belle doesn't hide her disgust. "Ew! We are not making a prince!" '' ''Nialla kicks the snow as she pouts, then she grins. "If we make a snow troll now, can't we make a snow prince to fight him?" Belle purses her lips as she thinks. "I guess it is kind of wrong for a troll to not fight anyone...okay!" '' ''Giggling, the two fairies got to work, forming a somewhat droopy looking snow troll. He had a strange shaped head that looked like the mountains they could see out of the windows of their castle, and since Belle had said no to the stick arms, Nialla had tried to form arms, but they ended up looking like two rocks resting next to the trolls body. Belle didn't care, she was too busy trying to sculpt a face. "And done!" '' ''Nialla had to tilt her head and close one eye before she said "Oh, I see it now!" Belle tossed a snow ball at her, that the fairy expertly dodged. Bliss was walking through the halls, staring at a framed picture of her and Belle, playing in the snow, making plans to build a Snow Prince to fight their Snow Troll. That moment was forever ingrained in her memory, because it was in sharp contrast to what happened next. Faybelle had been deemed old enough to learn the magic their mother had to teach her, but since Nialla was the second child, and so young, she wasn't. Soon Faybelle's days...and nights, were spent in isolation, learning everything and more that the Dark Fairy could teach. Bliss didn't even mind ''that ''so much as she minded what happened even later in life. She nearly got knocked over by a flying by Faybelle, who seemed in a hurry, as she didn't even comment on the picture Bliss held. She does however, take a moment to stop and look back, making direct eye contact with her for about three seconds, before growling and flying away again. Bliss felt her eyes burn with tears. And the worst part is? they never got to build that Snow Prince. ???????? "You can do this." Rory smiled at her friend, though her eyes clearly gave the message that she thought that Lie really couldn't do this. Lie adjusted her blazer. Rory had suggested that upon this meeting with the Council, Lie wear something other than her work uniform, or her pajamas, or her favorite jeans, t-shirt, and ball cap combo. But Lie had sold all the nice looking clothes, sold or donated them, so Rory had to work some "magic," Now Lie was wearing a black blazer, with blue buttons, and freshly ironed black slacks. She looked up at Rory fearfully, not really sure what she was getting into when she walked into that door. Sensing this, Rory nudged her lightly. "They aren't so scary, really. Besides, most of the Council are total marshmallows, even by human standards." "Most?" Lie challenged, Rory's choice of words made her think that their was really someone just as scary as the summons had made them out to be originally. "There's only one you have to worry about. It's "Mother"." Rory admitted, shoulders slumping. Lie opened her mouth. "She's not my mother. We don't have...families like that. Everyone just calls her "Mother" because that's what she likes." Rory explained. "...She's scary?" "Horrifying." Rory said honestly. "And unfortunately, she's also head of the council. Which means that you have got to impress her. If you impress her, everyone else is automatically impressed." "Sent me the summons?" "So your apparently losing the ability to English now?" Rory smoothed down her roommate's hair. "Yeah, she probably sent you the summons," Lie turned around, surprising Rory with a tight hug, then she entered the room, not looking back to see Rory's surprise. "Lieblich Charmant!" The woman sat in a chair that resembled a throne in the middle of the room, Lie guessed she was "Mother." "It is I." Lie said, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. "We are here to discuss your odd case." "Mother" said. Lie didn't respond, as the other people in the Council, were echoing what the woman said. She figured she had nothing to say. "Don't you agree that it's odd?" A man spoke up, sounding almost like Alphonse did when he informed her of her destiny, gentle and paternal. "I...I guess..." "You guess!!!" "Mother" exploded, somthing about Lie's response making her mad, as she stood up in the chair. Lie clenched her fist. "I guess that's one word for it. Can I leave now?" She kept her face and voice as impassive as she could. She didn't know what the point of all this was. "Mother" seemed taken aback, but she also didn't seem like she was mad. Lie'd count that as a victory. Adventures in Mothering "Wake up!" Ares heard earlier than she wanted to one morning. She tried to ignore it, it was only loud because everything was heightened to her, so she figured it was worth ignoring for the sake of sleep. Then she felt a thud on her back. "Wake up Mama!!!" "Solomon it's..." She rolled over and checked the time on her Mirrorphone. "Not even six o'clock in the morning." "I hungwy Mama." He said by means of explaining himself. Ares cast a glance over to the other side of the room. The traitor Clamora must not have her hearing aids in and didn't hear. Ares sighed. "Sowry Mama. I be good." Solomon's lower lip trembled as his eyes filled with tears. Bad move. "No, no, shh. None of that." Ares picked him up. This was only her first day being a mother to Peggy's halfling child, and she was in way over her head. Although she was pretty sure most two year olds didn't feel the need to apologize when they hear their mother figure sigh. What had that woman done to him? Well, she'd have to be up early to get some things for him, (he had slept in a make shift bed next to her own, made out of a dresser drawer stuffed with blankets) and talk to the headmaster about her situation anyway, so no point in trying to go back to sleep. "Come on Solomon. Mama's going to get you some num-nums, and then we'll get you some clothes." He was currently only wearing the shirt she had found him in, and a pull up that Clamora had been an ''angel ''and gotten late last night. Hand in hand, Solomon and Ares walked to the entrance of the school. It was Saturday, they could go to town, get breakfast, go shopping, and be back before most of the other students were even up. Just in case, she sent a quick text to Clamora, alerting her when she woke up, where she and Solomon were. They made it to the three bears cafe, where Ares ordered him a muffin, and got herself a small cup of coffee as she wasn't really hungry yet. "Isn't he cold in that?" The lady behind the counter asked. "He's fine. But don't worry, clothes shopping is next on the list." The lady stepped out from behind the counter and got down on Solomon's level. "Does your mommy know she's with you?" She whispered in such a quiet voice, that if Ares had been anyone else, she would not have heard. "She my Mama." Solomon declared, stepping over to take Ares' hand. The lady flushed, but then her eyes narrowed, taking in Ares' obvious young age. Ares stared defiantly back. Walking around with a two and a half year old that called her Mama would mean she'd have to get used to stuff like this. Daddy Dearest and Mommy Fearest Konge was angry. His mother had yet again tossed him out of the main rooms of the palace. This time may have been worse than all the other times simply because this time he had been on the wrong side of the room when his mother had kicked him out. To put it simply that meant that there was no way he could get to his room without his mother getting angry because she sees him as he tries to sneak to that side of the palace. Thankfully, one of the kitchen maids, Kokken, he thought her name was, had let him hide in the kitchen while the cook was going to get new ingredients and she was just cutting some onions and carrots. "Forgive me if this is rude, but people call you the Lavland Prince. What's that about?" Kokken was new on the staff, and as such hadn't heard the rules that you do not speak to the prince. But Hvit wasn't around, so Konge wouldn't tell. Besides, this nickname was something he hadn't heard of before. "Who calls me that?" He demanded. Kokken kept her mouth shut. "Kokken I am your prince, and I demand you tell me who calls me that?" "The palace staff." Kokken frowned. "I thought you knew about that." "Why would I know about that?" Konge was even angrier than he had been when he walked in. He opened his mouth to yell at Kokken, but then he heard his mother. "Can you blame him for his shortcomings?" Ah, her voice was too loud and her words were slurred. His mother was drunk. And the ''him ''who had shortcomings was most likely Konge himself. Seeing the look on his face, Kokken led him to a section of the kitchen. "Fake wall, easy to eavesdrop." She told him. She had redeemed herself. Konge pressed his ear closer to the wall. "I mean the boy's father is a lowlander! I was supposed to "fall in love" with that prince and I did, I just took a bigger risk than any of the other princesses did, and look where that got me! A useless son!" Konge wasn't an idiot. Even at 12 he knew what his mother was saying. He was the son of the Troll Princess...and the Lowlander Prince. He wasn't fully troll. ''That ''was why his mother hated him!!! Category:Blog posts